Just some ideas
by Kenwaydynasty
Summary: This is a testing page. New ideas about some stories as well as sneak peeks. Multiple franchises. Check my Profile for a general idea.
1. Chapter 1 A Bastard's Creed Prologue

A Bastard's Creed

Prologue

The sun beat down mercilessly on the Boneway as the traveller made the journey across the last few miles with the deliberation of somebody who was aware that He was possibly marching to His death. All it had taken was an execution; well an execution and a kidnapping which caused it and soon the words came true as they always did,

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted."

A dynasty three centuries old, which had survived Rebellions, invasions, Civil wars and calamities wiped out in less than a year by armies led by an Old Man, a feeble lord, a Second Son and an Oaf. That's permanence for you. He had heard about the Sack of the Capital just before He left and a part of Him knew that if He did die, it would be a compensation that He would not know what they did to the Children.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent"

The voice reminded Him and He could not help but imagine that this was a kill He would enjoy, to sink His blade into the Lion lord's heart and to reveal to Him in His dying moments that all His power could not keep him alive, that it was nothing more than an illusion, easily dispersed as the sun cuts through the morning mist. He knew that people in His line of work were not supposed to find any joy in their actions, but if one of the greatest mentors could admit to such desires so could He, to an extent. The name would be listed but for now, to business.

He shook His head slightly to get rid of the thoughts swarming around His head like flies around a corpse and tightened the hold on His reins. There was work to do.

 **This is a sample of an incomplete prologue. Depending on reviews and personal preference, I will publish the full story**


	2. Chapter 2 Ideas

Some ideas for new stories:

GoT characters react to Histories & Lore

Overwatch vs. MCU story Summary:  
Bastion is found wandering around Central Park. A trigger happy cop ends up shooting Ganymede causing Bastion to go on a rampage. The Avengers and Shield manage to capture him but Overwatch and Talon try to free him with their own intention.  
Happens after Age of Ultron and Civil War.  
Tony Stark is paranoid and Cap comes out of retirement.  
Thor is busy with Ragnarok and Strange is busy.  
Junkrat and Roadhog are hired by Talon but like Sombra, have their own agenda.  
Hulk is on vacation, in space.  
The Iris.

Swamp thing hunts Iron Man Summary:  
In a misguided publicity stunt, Tony Stark ends up unleashing a primal power which all the money in the world can't save him from. With allies unhelpful and enemies sprouting up on all sides, how will he survive?  
Swamp Thing is an almost heroic anti-hero but with an alien sense of morality and Iron Man is a delusional heroic wannabe.  
T'Challa's people see the Avatar of the Green as a diety so Black Panther won't lift a finger to help Ironman.  
Cap is a wanted International fugitive.  
The Dark Justice League try to fix the problem but Constantine makes it much worse.  
Scarlet Witch v. Zatanna & Vision v. Etrigan. 


	3. Chapter 3 A List of upcoming ideas

Some ideas for new stories:

A Collection of Essays (this is happening)  
A hybrid between a rant and an in-depth explanation about various topics to be found in what I enjoy.

Overwatch vs. MCU story (suggested)  
Summary:  
Bastion is found wandering around Central Park. A trigger happy cop ends up shooting Ganymede causing Bastion to go on a rampage. The Avengers and Shield manage to capture him but Overwatch and Talon try to free him with their own intention.  
Happens after Age of Ultron and Civil War.  
Tony Stark is paranoid and Cap comes out of retirement.  
Thor is busy with Ragnarok and Strange is busy.  
Junkrat and Roadhog are hired by Talon but like Sombra, have their own agenda.  
Hulk is on vacation, in space.  
The Iris.

Swamp thing hunts Iron Man (suggested)  
Summary:  
In a misguided publicity stunt, Tony Stark ends up unleashing a primal power which all the money in the world can't save him from. With allies unhelpful and enemies sprouting up on all sides, how will he survive?  
Swamp Thing has an alien sense of morality and Iron Man is a sympathetic character who's neither a hero, nor a villain.  
T'Challa's people see the Avatar of the Green as a diety so Black Panther won't lift a finger to help Ironman.  
Cap is a wanted International fugitive.  
The Dark Justice League try to fix the problem but Constantine makes it much worse.

Expansion of A Bastard's Creed (this is happening)  
Short stories and extracts from books expanding on the world of "A Bastard's Creed"

An Avengers or Justice league style crossover between various superhuman characters with one condition (they must be from any medium or source EXCEPT MARVEL or DC) (suggested)  
Present List Heroes:  
The Shadow (Kent Allard)  
Mr. Hyde (Dr. Henry Jekyll)  
Shinichi Izumi Ajay Ghale B.J. Blaskowicz Heller/Mercer Connor Kenway (Ratonhnhak :ton)  
David Dunn

Villains:  
Admiral Thrawn with subordinates Gotou Elizabeth Greene The Beast, Dennis and Patricia (Kevin Wendell Crumb) 


End file.
